The Danger in the Truth
by Amanda3271
Summary: Brennan desperately tries to bring the reason out of Booth...but will he break? Set in season 8 episode 24.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

***Hello everyone! Things have been so busy that I haven't had time to be publishing any new stories of Bones. Things have been busy like I said, I recently graduated from high school last month...and I have been busy with other things after that. For days, I had been meaning to post a new story, but it was either I didn't have the time or it just simply slipped my mind. Anyway, this is a new one shot that I had written long ago back in the summer of 2013. I hope you all enjoy it. It's about Bones confronting Booth about the reason why he turned down her marriage proposal...it was because of that weasel Pelant. Anyhow enjoy.***

Chapter 1: Suspicion

'Why _would he break the engagement off all of a sudden? That's isn't like him to do that. Something has to be going on.'_ Brennan pondered as she tried to get some sleep.

She shifted as she felt Booth's presence in the room. Nervous as she felt him settle into the bed. They laid like that with their backs turned away from each other...not willing to talk to each other. She knew she had to confront him about it, she needed answers.

"Booth?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" Booth's only reply.

"Can we talk?" Brennan asked, turning to face him.

"Sure Bones." Booth replied, turning over to face her as the lamp turned on.

"You never really explained to me the reason why we couldn't get married. What's the real reason?" Brennan asked, searching his face for an answer.

To be honest, he knew that she was going to ask why, he wasn't the least surprised she asked him this. But he simply couldn't tell her, people would be at risk. But he also didn't want to lose her again...or Christine.

"Look Bones, can we talk about this in the morning?" Booth asked, trying desperately to avoid this certain topic.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Brennan asked.

"Because, you won't like what you hear." Booth said, struggling to keep from telling her the secret.

"But I want to know!" Brennan, almost yelling at him, as she became insistent by the minute.

"Bones, I wish I could tell you, but someone made me promise not to tell you." Booth stated.

"Someone made you promise? Who made you promise!?" Brennan exclaimed.

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

"Who made you promise?!" Brennan asked again, this time in a demanding tone.

"Bones, I am begging you, can we just go to sleep? We'll talk it over in the morning." Booth pleaded.

"No...not until you answer me!" Brennan yelled, now standing in front of the bed.

"Bones..." Booth trailed off helplessly before she cut him off.

"Okay...you know what? I might as well move out and take the baby with me if you won't give me an answer." Brennan stated, making a move for the door, before Booth stops her.

"Okay...okay...I will tell you. But, first shut the door." Booth states, as he takes a deep breath.

To Be Continued...

 ***This will be two chapter story...so don't fret. I will probably post the second chapter sometime tomorrow when I get the time. But in the meantime, review, review, review.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last chapter but...I don't own Bones. Enjoy***

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

"Booth, I'm waiting." Brennan stated, impatiently.

"Pelant made me break off the engagement. He said that if I didn't break it off, he would kill five innocent people. He also said that if I told you the reason why, he would still five people. Bones, my conscience can't handle the thought of people dying just for my happiness." Booth stated.

"Oh my god." Brennan stated, her eyes going wide.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't like the truth." Booth replied.

"Bones say something!" Booth exclaimed as the moment of her silence dragged on.

"I don't care what Pelant says or does, he has no right to decide whether or not we get married. Which is we will be getting married whether he likes or not." Brennan stated, making it final.

"Bones, he will kill innocent people." Booth exclaimed.

"Sure he will kill innocent people, but we have the resources to stop him in his tracks." Brennan stated, calming down a bit.

"Okay." Booth replied, taking a deep breath.

"Now...lets go to sleep." Brennan finally said, getting back into bed and turning off the light.

"Okay...goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

 ***Reviews are much welcomed***


End file.
